Werewolf at Anubis
by miagrace12
Summary: Nina WAS part of Derek's pack. When she got accepted to boarding school, she didn't tell anyone. What happens when her past comes back to bite her in the butt. Takes place in season 1 of HOA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Teen Wolf. **

Nina's POV

I was sitting at the table eating dinner. Everyone was talking and laughing and throwing food while I was caught up in my thoughts._ What am I going to do? Tomorrow's a full moon. _Now your probably wondering why I am worried about the full moon. The answer is simple...I am a werewolf. I was turned by Derek Hale to be part of his pack. When I was accepted to the school, I didn't tell anyone exept my Gran. No my Gran does not know I'm a werewolf. So now I am here. Eating dinner with a bunch of goofballs, nerds, a goth, a fashionista, and an athlete. _I could lock myself in the cellar. No they would hear the screams + Victor. I could say I'm going for a walk. But, how would I explain why I was gone all night when I got back in the morning? I could telll them? No I would probably freak them out. Or I could just stay here and kill them all. Why is that even and option? _

"Nina are you ok?" Fabian said.

"Yeah, I just zoned out for a minute." I said.

"So Nina, when are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearence?" Patricia asked.

"When I actually know something." I replied.

"Oh come on. You came the same day she left. Care to explain?" she said.

"No, I don't care." I said walking out of the room.

*later that night*

still Nina's POV

I was writing in my diary when Patricia came into the room. She looked upset.

"Hey." I said as sweetly as I could just to annoy her.

"Look you may be fooling them but you're not fooling me." she said.

"Meaning what exactly?" I asked putting my book down.

"I know you had something to do with it and I am going to find out one way or another." she said.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" I said now standing.

"You'll see." she sarting out of room.

"Ok." I said.

*around 5 p.m. the next night*

Patricia's POV

I was in snooping around in Nina's things while Mara was standing watch. I was looking in a box when I found her diary.

"Aww look her diary." I said opening it. I started ready aloud.

_Dear Diary, _

_ It's 4:30 in the morning and I'm wide awake. Tonight is the full moon and I still don't have a place to go..._

"Patricia I... what are you doing?" she asked eyeing the diary in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. School got kind of crazy but once summer starts I will be able to update more. But, for now enjoy chapter 2! By the way, ninas gonna be a little out of character.**

Nina's POV

I was walking up to my room to ask Patricia if she had seen my necklace (the eye of horus one) but when I walked in I saw her with my diary in her hands.

"Patricia I...what are you doing." I asked.

"Just a little light reading." she said with a smirk.

"How far did you get?" I asked.

"What's so important about the full moon?" she replied.

"You can't answer a question with another question."

"Just did."

"Mara, can you you please leave the room. Patricia and I have to talk."

"Already on it." she said walking out the door.

"Ever heard of invasion of privacy, Patricia?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then, you should know it's wrong."

"Whatever." she said walking out.

I grabbed her wrist before she walked out.

"Keep this up..." My eyes glowed gold "and you and I are gonna have a lot of problems."

I looked up and saw the full moon coming. I rushed out the door and into the woods. Little did I know, Patrcia was following me.

Patricia's POV

After Nina's eyes glowed she ran out the door and into the woods. I followed her. She went to through the woods and soon dropped to the ground. She screamed a little then stopped she looked up at me then that's wehn i saw it. Oh My God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. School got kind of crazy but once summer starts I will be able to update more. But, for now enjoy chapter 2! By the way, ninas gonna be a little out of character.**

Nina's POV

I was walking up to my room to ask Patricia if she had seen my necklace (the eye of horus one) but when I walked in I saw her with my diary in her hands.

"Patricia I...what are you doing." I asked.

"Just a little light reading." she said with a smirk.

"How far did you get?" I asked.

"What's so important about the full moon?" she replied.

"You can't answer a question with another question."

"Just did."

"Mara, can you you please leave the room. Patricia and I have to talk."

"Already on it." she said walking out the door.

"Ever heard of invasion of privacy, Patricia?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then, you should know it's wrong."

"Whatever." she said walking out.

I grabbed her wrist before she walked out.

"Keep this up..." My eyes glowed gold "and you and I are gonna have a lot of problems."

I looked up and saw the full moon coming. I rushed out the door and into the woods. Little did I know, Patrcia was following me.

Patricia's POV

After Nina's eyes glowed she ran out the door and into the woods. I followed her. She went to through the woods and soon dropped to the ground. She screamed a little then stopped she looked up at me then that's wehn i saw it. Oh My God.


End file.
